Pop goes the diesel
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Duck is very proud about being great western, he talked endlessly about it, it was a splendid day.
1. pop goes the diesel

Duck is very proud at being great western, he talked endlessly about it, it was a splendid day.

everything ran like clockwork, the cars behaved well, and the passengers even stopped grumbling, but the big engines didn't like to have to bustle about.

there are two ways of doing things, duck told them, the great western way or the wrong way, I'm great western and-.

Dont we know it, groaned the other engines.

the engines where glad when a visitor came, the visitor purred smoothly towards them, sir topham hat climbed down and introduce him. Here is diesel, I have agreed to give him a trial he needs to learn, please teach him duck, he said.

good morning, purred diesel in an oily voice, pleased to meet you duck, is that James?

james toots his whistle.

and Henry? Diesel asked.

henry whistled.

and Gordon too! Oh I am delighted to meet such famous engines. He said.

The silly engines where flattered.

He has such good manners, we are pleased to have him in our yard. They said.

duck had his doubts.

Come along, duck said to diesel.

diesel purred after duck.

your worthy fa-,diesel began only for duck to interrupt.

sir topham hat to you, duck said.

diesel looked hurt.

your worthy sir topham hat thinks I need to learn he is mistaken, we diesels don't need to learn we know everything, we come to a yard and improve it, we are revolutionary. He finished.

og, said duck if your rev-uh thingermy, perhaps you could collect my cars while I fetch Gordon coaches. Duck said.

diesel delighted to show off purred away.

when duck returned,he found diesel trying to take some trucks from a siding, they where old and empty, they had not been touched in a long time, diesel found them hard to move.

push, pull, backwards, forewords oh, oh, groaned the cars, we can't, we won't.

grrrrrr, roared diesel and he gave a great heave.

Ohh, the cars groaned, we can't, we won't. Some of their brakes snapped and the gears jammed in the sleepers.

ha,ha,ha. Chuckled duck.

diesel recovered and tried to push the trucks back but they wouldn't move he had to give up.

duck ran quietly round to collect the other cars.

thanks for arranging these diesel I must go now. Duck stated.

Don't you want this lot? Diesel asked.

no thank you, replied duck.

diesel gulped, and I have taken all this trouble why didn't you tell me?

You never asked me, besides, said duck, you where having so much fun being re what ever it was you said, good bye.

and duck puffed away.

GRRRR! Diesel growled.

diesel had to stay and help clear up the mess, he hated it, all the cars where laughing and singing at him.

trucks are waiting in the yard tackling them with easel, show the world what I can do gaily boasts the diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong ones out, Pop goes the Diesel. The cars sang.

GRRRRRR! Growled diesel and he scuttled away to sulk in the shed.


	2. Diesel's devious deed

Diesel was sulking the cars would not stop singing rudely at him, duck was horrified.

shut up it's not funny, he ordered. I am sorry diesel they just don't know when to quit.

it is all your fault you made the cars laugh at me, diesel fumed.

rubbish, snorted Henry, we engines may have our differences but we would never talk about them to the cars, that would be dis-dis-.

disgraceful, said Gordon.

disgusting, put in James.

dispicable, finished Henry.

diesel was still cross at duck, and wanted him to be sent away, he made a plan he was going to play a trick on the others.

he carried it out the next morning.

i see you like jokes, he sniggered to the trucks, you made a good one about me yesterday, duck told me one about Gordon, he whispered it to the trucks, don't tell Gordon I told you. He said.

ha-ha-ha, gufford the cars, Gordon will be cross with duck once he knows let's pay him out and tell him anyway and pay duck back for bumping us.

The trucks soon laughed at the three big engines when they passed by.

soon Gordon, Henry, and James found out why.

disgraceful, said Gordon.

disgusting, put in James.

dispicable, finished Henry.

they whispered to each other, yes, he did it to us, we will do it to him and see how he likes it.

duck was exhausted the trucks where misbehaving and he was looking forward to a rest in the shed.

But when he arrived he found that the way to the sheds where barred by the big engines.

keep out. The big engines stated.

dont be silly, let me go have a rest I'm tired. Duck said.

so are we, we are tired of you, you made the cars laugh at us and call us names. The big engines said.

i don't, spluttered duck.

you do, said the big engines.

i don't. Duck protested.

you do. The others said.

stop that noise. Bellowed sir topham hat. Now what's all this about?

duck called me a galloping sausage, said an angry Gordon.

im not old square wheels, argued Henry.

and he also called me rusty red scrap iron, said a furious James.

the fat controller recovered, he had been trying not to laugh him self.

did you duck? He asked.

cerntainly not sir, I only wish, sir that I had thought of those names my self if the dome fits. Duck said hesitantly.

peep, whistled James.

poop, whistled Gordon.

silence, boomed the fat controller.

now duck I want you to head to Edwards station for a few days but before you do, sir topham hat then looked at diesel. Diesel do you know about any of this?

i am afraid I don't sir, though I am dreadfully grieved to think that duck of all engines would do such a thing, I am dreadfully sorry sir but even though I grieved sir i know nothing. Diesel said.

i see, said sir topham hat.

diesel hoped he didn't as he squirmed.

you may go now duck, he said.

Now sir you mean leave the yards? Duck asked with tears in his eyes.

yes I am afraid so. Said sir topham hat.

and duck slowly puffed away.

Diesel looked at duck and then the look of sadness that had appeared on his face, deep down he knew it wasn't right to lie to sir topham hat.

sir diesel can I speak to you tomorrow? He asked.

Sir topham hat was Suprised but agreed.


	3. a close shave

duck was still upset about what had happened when he reached Edwards station.

its not fair, he said to Edward, diesel is telling lies to sir topham hat and made the others engines and now they think im horrid.

nonsense, Edward said to duck sir topham hat already knows that why don't you help me with these cars.

with Edward in front and with duck helping from behind the to engines struggled up the hill.

duck whistled a goodbye and rolled over the crossing duck loved coasting down the line.

(guard whistles)

well that's odd we've haven't a guard, duck thought. but his driver poured on more speed. Edwards twenty cars had broken away.

hurrah, hurrah, we've broken away, we've broken away chase him bump him throw him off the rails. the cars laughed.

hurry duck hurry, his driver said.

it was touch and go for the most part, however the guard had saved duck though, after the cars knocked him out of the van he whistled the warning.

another clear mile and we'll do it. his driver said, then he looked up a head, good glory, look at that. up ahead James was pulling his train out off the station any minute there could be a crash. its up to duck.

duck put every ounce off steam and weight against the cars. its too late, he cried.

then duck found himself swerving into the yard where a barber had set up shop he was shaving a costumer.

duck shut his eyes.

CRASH.

ha-ha beg pardon sir excuse my intrusion. duck said.

no I wont you have frightened my costumers ill teach you. and he lathered duck all over. pour duck

no one had been hurt but the cars didn't care they where feeling very pleased with themselves.

sir topham hat came to talk to the barber.

I don't like engines popping through my walls. fumed the barber.

well I have to say if duck hadn't been trying to prevent the crash, so it was a very close shave.

oh, oh excuse me. the barber filled a basin with water and washed ducks face. I am sorry I didn't know that you where being a brave engine. he said apologetically.

when duck had been rescued sir topham hat had more news for duck.

and when you have been repaired, you are coming home. he said.

home sir, you mean the yards, duck asked.

well yes, said sir topham hatt.

but they don't like me they like diesel. duck protested.

well you will be surprised to know that his conscious had bothered him to the point that he openly apologized to the others and to you in front of me and confessed that it was he that told the lies. and he is sorry and wants a second chance. sir topham hatt said.

I am sure I speak for the rest of the engines that it will take some time for me to get used to him, but I am willing to give him that chance.

and that was that sir topham hatt told diesel that duck was willing to give him a second chance.

and when he return the other engines welcomed him back with a chorus of whistles.


End file.
